Masquerade
by Dark-Serenety
Summary: Han pasado 6 largos años desde que los demonios decidieron esconder su presencia de los humanos, poco a poco los señores feudales comienzan a hacer un olvido total de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, mucha gente prefiere vivir en tranquilidad...


****Hace mucho tiempo que no me atrevia a poner nada aquí, pero esta ocasión me armo de valor (¿?) y lo he puesto, no se si me ira bien o mal o quien sabe ando ya de mal...como diria una amiga a-yu-yu. Tiene muchos años que no me volvia a interesar Inu Yasha como lo ha hecho estos últimos meses, debe ser mis recuerdos de la niñez que regresan a mi. Bueno dejo de parafrasear y los dejo con esto.

Si alguien tiene alguna duda durante la lectura sea tan amable de indicarmelo por favor, esto es un epilogo ante todo y la entrada hacia la trama ^^

Masquerade como han de saber algunos viene de Baile de Mascaras y esta a su vez es una Opera de tres actos, aqui no lo sera así, en cambio simplemente que me pareció interesante poner el titulo, pues nadie sabe en realidad como es la vida ni que hay de tras de cada uno de los que nos rodean, es como un simple..._Baile de Mascaras._

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, simplemente son usados a mi antojo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, los OCC son completamente mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Enseñanza<strong>

_Han pasado 6 largos años desde que los demonios decidieron esconder su presencia de los humanos, poco a poco los señores feudales comienzan a hacer un olvido total de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, mucha gente se quiere hacer tonta ante los recuerdos de esos trágicos días, prefieren vivir en tranquilidad…_

En un templo escondido entre el bosque a las afueras de un tranquilo pueblo se encontraba una joven de ojos grises mientras miraba el techo de aquel lugar con la escoba entre sus manos, un sonido la hizo girarse y vio en la entrada a una anciana que le sonreía.

-¿Esta tu padre querida?- la joven afirmo y corrió hacia la entrada, pero cuando estaba por llegar choco contra alguien –Oh….Saya…-

-Ah….- la joven de ojos grises levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de su padre que le observaba fijamente –Te buscan….-

-Gracias Saya….-

-Hai….- Saya sonrío y entro al templo despidiéndose de la anciana que al darle la espalda dejo de ser aquello dando paso a una joven rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Los he encontrado señor, no es muy lejos el lugar esta a una semana en viaje a pie, si vamos a un paso rápido podremos llegar en 3 días al menos-

-Ok…prepara lo necesario, con la mayor discreción posible no quiero que Saya se entere-

-No señor….-

-Kasuga…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Encontraste lo otro que te pedí?- la vio negar -¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara?-

-Estoy cerca no es fácil encontrar a las personas que me pido, es como si la tierra se las tragara, a pesar de que ya han pasado seis años de aquello no es posible encontrarles tan fácil-

-Lo entiendo….aun así espero pronto resultados-

-Los tendrá….- la joven rubia desapareció ante los ojos de aquel hombre en un torbellino de hojas, el solo se giro y vio la entrada del templo donde antes había entrado aquella chica que se hacia llamar su hija, bajo la mirada y tomo su cabeza.

-Debemos proteger esto….- susurro

Saya corrió por los pasillos al entrar con una sonrisa que le caracterizaba mientras esquivaba a la gente que venia en los mismos, con una disculpa seguía su camino mientras intentaba no caer, los cascabeles de su cabello sonaban con animo hasta que choco contra alguien nuevamente.

-¿No te han dicho que eres una torpe?- escucho decir –Yare Yare Saya arriba….- un joven de ojos miel y cabello castaño la levanto –Si tu padre se entera que vas corriendo te va a regañar-

-Lo se….-

-¿Qué hacías?-

-Oh…te buscaba…-

-Y yo a ustedes- la voz del padre de Saya tras de ellos los hizo girarse, le miraron y los hizo caminar a su lado –Necesito que hagan algo por el templo…Sasuke….Saya tienen que ir por un encargo al pueblo-

-¿De verdad?- sonrío Saya con emoción -¿Yo iré con Sasuke?-

-Si así es…-

-¡Es genial!- exclamo mientras se brincaba en su lugar y los dos hombres se le quedaban mirando causando que se sonrojara, se quedo quieta y miro a otro lado.

Saya miro a su padre y con la sonrisa que le dedico le dio las gracias, el saber que podría salir de aquellas paredes en las que había crecido era algo que la hacia feliz, el ver gente que no fuera la del templo, el poder caminar por aquel bosque que le rodeaba la llenaba de energía, el desear poder conocer algo ajeno a ese lugar le llenaba de emociones que no podía controlar tan fácil, sin escuchar a su padre completamente solo pudo saber que su compañero no le quitaría la vista, pero aquello le era indiferente mientras pudiera ver otros lugares, eso para ella seria un camino al paraíso, se giro y le dijo a Sasuke que le esperaría fuera y despidió a su padre con un beso en la mejilla para alejarse.

-Debes vigilarla….- susurro aquel hombre con la mirada sombría.

_Unos ojos inyectados de sangre le miraban con furia, mientras veía su alrededor oscuro, se alejo varios pasos pero solo soltó un grito al sentir como aquellos ojos le atacaban sin razón aparente._

_-¡Kya!- _abrió los ojos asustada mirando alrededor, sintiéndose protegida por un segundo al verse en su propia habitación, coloco sus manos sobre su rostro suspirando, miro a la ventana y se sentó en la cama ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Kagome….¿Estas bien?- escucho la voz de su hermano tras la puerta, se levanto completamente y abrió la puerta sonriéndole a ese niño que estaba frente a ella -¿Todo bien?-

-Si…no te preocupes solo fue un mal sueño, nada que no se pueda arreglar- le volvió a sonreír una vez mas y lo vio bajar ante el llamado de su madre, ella solo le respondió que bajaría en un momento y entro al baño a mojar su rostro, aquello que vivió no le había gustado.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo y se quedo mirando fijamente sus ojos recordando los de aquel sueño, ¿Qué podría significar aquello?...Ya nada podría molestarles en el Sengoku ¿O si? ….

Una simple rutina comenzaba nuevamente, arreglarse para tomar el desayuno y salir rumbo a un estudio mas, ¿Por qué lo hacia? A veces se lo preguntaba todo el tiempo pero el ver los resultados obtenidos en el Sengoku eso le animaba a seguir aun mas, había tenido la oportunidad y no lo iba a desaprovechar, aun tenia un largo camino que recorrer y terminar en ese lugar.

-Higurashi- escucho tras de ella en los pasillos de aquella institución se giro y lo vio ese chico de ojos miel que le hacia reír en ocasiones –Aquí tienes el libro que te debía…-

-¿Libro?- tomo entre sus manos aquel objeto y lo vio por un segundo –Oh Sarutobi esto es… ¡Gracias!- dijo animada mientras lo comenzaba a hojear y el joven levantaba los hombros sin preocupación, para ella ese libro podría ayudarla a entender mas aquello que tanto le apasionaba el periodo antiguo de su nación –Muchas gracias…-

-No te preocupes…tómalo como un pago por la ayuda del otro día-

-No debiste molestarte…-

-Ya lo dije….me tengo que ir aun tengo cosas que entregar nos vemos-

-Si…-

Lo vio alejarse en los pasillos llenos de una multitud de chicas que lo miraban al pasar, vio el libro de nuevo y lo presiono entre sus manos, se sentó en la biblioteca y lo volvió a hojear, observando detenidamente cada uno de los capítulos, comenzando a leer sin esperar mas, sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que podría pasar el tiempo a su alrededor.

Varios libros se colocaron frente a ella y levanto la mirada encontrando de nuevo esos ojos, le sonrío y vio al chico sentarse frente a ella, lo saludo y este levanto la mirada mientras comenzaba a hojear sus libros, al parecer le habían mandando varias cosas que hacer, ella siguió con su lectura hasta que volvió a escuchar como los libros se cerraban y le hablaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Pasan de las cinco ve a casa Higurashi…-

-¿Qué?- miro su reloj y tomo las cosas rápidamente, el tiempo se había ido aun mas rápido de lo que había pensado, se despidió del joven y salió del lugar corriendo hacia su hogar.

-Sasuke- el mencionado se detuvo y se giro mirando a quien le llamaba -¿Por qué nos mando mi padre?-

-Tomar unos encargos de una anciana- sonrío mientras seguía su camino por aquel bosque saltando entre algunas ramas, la chica le siguió un momento con la mirada y sonrío. -¿Qué?-

Sasuke observo aquel cabello negro que estaba bajo de el caminando lentamente pero con emoción, sabia que tenia que tener alejada a esa chica de aquel templo durante varios días, sabia que debía de protegerla con su vida, escucho el cascabel de su cabello y también los que le acompañaban en su traje, la vio alejarse un poco mas y salto a las siguientes ramas aun recordando las palabras de aquel hombre horas atrás.

_-Debes vigilarla-_

_-Soujiro-sama….-_

Saya exclamo emocionada mientras miraba un pueblo a lo lejos, junto sus manos, Sasuke sabia que esos ojos expresaban emoción y miedo al mismo tiempo, el pisar un lugar completamente desconocido.

Hacia tres días que había salido del templo, Soujiro y la mujer de rubios cabellos miraban un acantilado que estaba frente a ellos fijamente, tras de los dos había un pequeño grupo de hombres que esperaban la orden, pero sin esperarlo algo brillo al fondo, todos saltaron a ese oscuro lugar y poco después no se dejaron de escuchar el chocar de espadas y gritos de guerra, era lo único que se podía apreciar si se acercaban a la orilla.

Demonios intentando morder a alguno de los humanos que estaban frente a ellos, atacando sin importarle el lugar, sintiendo como las espadas cortaban sus cuerpos y algunos de sus camaradas morían ante el solo roce.

Soujiro sostuvo su espada con fuerza ante el demonio mas grande que le miraba con odio, no debía bajar la guardia ante nada.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-No se de lo que hablas…-

-¡Traidor! ¡Dame lo que porta su sangre!-

-Jamás….-

-¡Mátenlo!- grito el demonio mientras la batalla continuaba sin piedad alguna.

-¡Esto esta delicioso!- exclamo Saya mientras comía junto aquel que la miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -¡Prueba eso Sasuke de verdad!-

-Lo se…lo he comido Saya-

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Esta delicioso!- decía animada mientras seguía comiendo y las personas a su alrededor se les quedaban mirando con una pequeña sonrisa ante el animo de la joven. -¡Abuela esto esta delicioso!-

-¡Respeta a la señora!- grito Sasuke mientras la anciana le miraba y le negaba con una sonrisa –Eres imposible….no se de quien sacaste ese carácter….-

-Papá dice que es el de mi madre…- Sasuke se quedo serio ante eso y la miro fijamente -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?- lo vio negar –Lo se no debo de hablar de mi madre….-

-No es eso…Saya….-

-Dime…-

-¿Crees en los demonios?- pregunto sin dejar de estar serio la chica trago lo que había comido en esos momentos y le miro también un momento –Saya…-

-Esas cosas no existen….-

-¿Qué?-

-Esas cosas no existen….existen los espíritus…buenos o malos….los demonios no existen….-

-Saya…-

_Los guerreros le vieron llegar al campamento con algo en brazos, todos se miraron entre si al ver como su gran señor se colocaba entre ellos y no dejaba de mirar al pequeño ser que estaba bañado en sangre al igual que el, Sasuke se levanto y se arriesgo a preguntar, nadie mas lo hizo así que su cuerpo se tenso al ver la imagen._

_-Señor…. ¿Qué es esto?- _

_-Esos animales se la iban a comer…no lo iba a permitir….-_

_-¿Cómo?- todos volvieron su mirada hacia la pequeña que abría sus ojos y miraba a quien le sostenía_

_-¿Chi..chi?-_

_-Tranquila….- sonrío aquel hombre de mirada dura y le sonrío a la pequeña –Papá esta aquí…-_

_-Miedo…-_

_-No te volverá a pasar nada lo prometo…nadie te volverá a hacer nada malo-_

_-Chichi…- la niña cerro sus ojos y eso permitió que aquel hombre levantara su mirada ante sus guerreros._

Kagome había cerrado el libro en un capitulo nuevo, bostezo ya casi lo acababa y se había dado cuenta de varias cosas que aun no entendía del todo bien, ese libro le marcaba un periodo completamente diferente al que ella había vivido y vivía, nombres que se le hacían tan familiares, pero al mismo tiempo cosas tan contrarias.


End file.
